


how you do that trick

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I don't care if you </i>are<i> perfect, Jongin. I don't care if you're acing all of your classes or if you're failing them either. I care that you look like a mess right now, and that it reflects poorly on me."</i></p><p>
  <i>He pauses, looks up from what he has been doing and turns to face Jongin once more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Bend over," Junmyeon says, and it's nothing less than an order.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you do that trick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted anonymously [here](http://basedgodjongdae.tumblr.com/post/58121105322/hi-this-is-the-anon-that-said-she-wanted-to-write), cleaned up and reposted! Thanks to M for suggesting the title.

The formal dinner is the last straw.

Jongin has been acting up for weeks now, restless and itchy in the face of exams, and graduation for the senior class. It's gotten to the point where he's toeing the line between being reported to the teachers, and being disciplined directly. Their hall has a reputation for dealing with problems internally, but word is that Junmyeon, the Head Boy, is a bit soft. Jongin doesn't think so.

They're all told how important the dinner is, parents coming in from across the country, and internationally as well. It's a night to showcase the fine manners of their students, results of a boarding school life that has left them primed for a life in business affairs. Jongin's own parents never turn up to these sort of events - whether they find it beneath them, or just never have the time, Jongin hasn't bothered to ask.

Junmyeon, though, Junmyeon has a lot on the line. A father who expects him to follow on as head of their company, who will be watching all night to see his son act in the fashion that is expected of him. It's this that makes the glint in Junmyeon's stare even harder as he repeats the expectations to their class. It's almost like he's talking directly to Jongin when he finishes with a sharp, "behave."

In his blazer jacket and pressed slacks, Jongin almost feels like he  _should_  behave. He knows it all, how to smile just the right amount, which utensils to use and who to greet first when approached by a group of seniors.

Still, it doesn't stop him from testing the waters, not quite bowing as far forward as he should when being greeted, slouching ever so slightly, failing to stifle his yawns. And when he's approached by the Head Boy about it, putting enough sincerity into his  _sorry, Junmyeon-hyung_  that it tips into disrespect.

He's resting an elbow on the table, deliberately ignoring the woman sitting to his left when he feels a firm grip on his shoulder, fingers that dig into the muscle.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Choi," comes Junmyeon's voice, interrupting her stream of chatter. "But Jongin here is needed."

Looking up, Jongin sees that the Head Boy is smiling, the sort of neatly pressed smile that all the adults fall for. Jongin smirks in response and only flinches slightly when Junmyeon tightens his hold.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," he says apologetically. In all honesty, she looks a bit glad to be rid of Jongin.

Junmyeon pulls him up from the table with a surprisingly strong arm, and all but drags him outside the dining room, nodding at Kris, another senior, to keep an eye on the proceedings while he's gone.

Jongin's not really sure what he's expecting - to finally see Junmyeon break, perhaps - but it's definitely not being pulled into the empty study hall that is usually reserved for the seniors. He's never really been inside the room, and even now, in the dim light of the study lamps, Jongin can't see much besides the large, stately desk, cleared of clutter, at the front of the room, and the long bookshelves that line the wall.

The grip on his shoulder has loosened, and Jongin shakes it off to go and sit on the desk, heels swinging almost childishly.

As he pulls the door shut, Junmyeon's posture straightens. This is what Jongin has been waiting for, really, and the frisson that runs through him makes him almost shiver in anticipation.

"Do you have anything to say for your behaviour?" Junmyeon asks, voice low. He still hasn't turned around to face Jongin.

"Didn't know I was doing anything wrong," replies Jongin, a smile firmly on his lips.

"You're making me look bad," Junmyeon says, and he locks the door, a click punctuating the silence. "You're making the school look bad, and, most importantly, you're making  _yourself_  look bad, Jongin."

He sounds disappointed, and Jongin would laugh if it weren't for the strong, deliberate steps that Junmyeon is taking towards him now. When he stops, they're face to face and the force of his stare makes Jongin forget their height difference and the fact that, normally, he'd have to look down at his hyung.

"It doesn't really matter how I act," Jongin says. "Not when no one is paying much attention to me in the first place."

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow, as if to say,  _I pay attention_. It's true, Junmyeon notices things, but not as much as Jongin does. And that's why he knows that if he pushes a little further, that Junmyeon will snap. That his breaking point is near.

"Not everyone needs to be as perfect as you, hyung," he says, and the way he says it has Junmyeon pulling away, taking a step back and unbuttoning his blazer.

"I think," Junmyeon says, placing his jacket over the arm of a chair, "I think that you need to understand that it's not what you  _are_  that matters to these people, but how you  _look_."

He rolls up his sleeves next, removes the cuffs and pockets them carefully before folding the fabric up his arms neatly. "Right now, to me, you look like you need some discipline.

I don't care if you  _are_  perfect, Jongin. I don't care if you're acing all of your classes or if you're failing them either. I care that you look like a mess right now, and that it reflects poorly on me."

He pauses, looks up from what he has been doing and turns to face Jongin once more.

"Bend over," Junmyeon says, and it's nothing less than an order.

Jongin almost refuses but then Junmyeon takes a step forward, towards him, and grips him by the arm. He goes willingly then, hopping down and resting his torso over the desk and cheek against the hard wood.

"Pants down," is the next order and if it wasn't clear before, there are now no doubts about what sort of discipline Junmyeon believes in.

It's a quick shuffle for Jongin to unbuckle his belt, then undo his slacks, letting the fabric slip down his legs, the buckle clinking as pants hit the floor. He's not embarrassed, years of changing rooms will remove that from you. At least, he's not embarrassed until Junmyeon brings a hand to the waistband of his underwear and says, "these too."

He pulls them off much more slowly, tries to keep so that the ends of his shirt still cover most of his crotch but then Junmyeon is pulling his shirt up and it's all moot point. Jongin stands there, bent at the waist over the study desk and waits. He can hear the noise of the dinner, still continuing, in the background and wonders if they've been gone long.

It can't have been more than ten minutes, but it feels like an eternity, standing there, bare ass exposed as Junmyeon watches. Jongin is so focused on being exposed, so self-aware that he manages to miss the movement of Junmyeon until the other is on him, one hand firm on the small of his back to keep him down.

He draws in a breath but refuses to move an inch.

"You will count them out," Junmyeon says. "Fifteen, if you're good. More, if I think you need them. Is that understood?"

Jongin nods, moving his head as little as he dares when Junmyeon is using that tone. He'll never admit it aloud but he likes the way Junmyeon is always clear about his expectations, if only because it makes it so much easier to counter them.

The first smack comes down hard on his left cheek and Jongin is not expecting it, the force that has him pushed up against the desk, skin warming almost immediately. He suppresses the gasp that threatens to spill from his lips, and spits out a  _one_  instead.

The next blow comes to the right side of Jongin's ass, and he can feel his cock twitch as Junmyeon's hand makes contact with his skin, reddening it. The third follows soon after and Jongin reminds himself to count them out, lest Junmyeon think he's not paying attention. Four blows and Jongin is careful to slip his tongue behind his teeth so that he doesn't bite down to taste blood on every jolt forward.

At five, there's a pause and Jongin chances a look at Junmyeon. He's a sight, tie loosened as well, looking surprisingly well groomed for someone who has dressed down to spank his junior. Jongin can feel his own cock, heavy and half hard now, and wonders if Junmyeon is the same, if he's hard in his briefs from all of this.

Junmyeon brings his hand down lower on the next stroke, brushes where Jongin's ass meets the top of his thigh and his cock goes fully hard at that, the way that Junmyeon's fingers brush over the skin.

He forget to count, forgets six until there are fingers pinching at his skin, and Jongin says it, "six", over and over.

"Good boy," Junmyeon says, and it's almost believable. He follows the praise with four more hits, all in rapid succession. Jongin is grateful for the fact that he can still count, but the heat of the skin of his ass is intensifying and he can already tell that sitting down will be hell for the next few days.

He supposes that's the point of it all, though, a reminder that Junmyeon cares about how Jongin looks. That Junmyeon wants Jongin to be  _good_  for him. Jongin shifts slightly, moves so that his hips are not pressing too awkwardly into the edge of the desk, and so that his cock doesn't bump against the underside too often. He's hard, yes, but he also doesn't want to show it yet. There's no way Junmyeon can ignore it, but Jongin hopes that maybe if he's good enough, then Junmyeon will take care of that too.

"Five more?" Jongin asks and his reply comes in a firm smack to his ass again.

Junmyeon's hand moves from where it's been still, holding pushing down on Jongin's back, and grabs at his ass cheek, steadies himself there to land a blow almost directly across both sides of Jongin's ass. He's not sure if it's twelve or thirteen, but Jongin sighs out both numbers anyway, too lost in the sensations of painpleasurehotskin to mind the fact that it has probably earned him a couple more.

"Almost there," Junmyeon murmurs, and he sounds - pleased. "You've been okay so far, Jongin. Can I trust that you'll remember what I'm trying to say?"

He punctuates the question with a hit, and Jongin replies,  _yes_ es and  _fourteen_ s, not quite clear with the way his words are slurring.

"I didn't quite hear that," presses Junmyeon. "Repeat it, and I think maybe three more."

"Yes, I'll remember," Jongin says, crying out when Junmyeon lands a heavy smack. " _Fifteen_ -" he gasps, and when Junmyeon says nothing, Jongin repeats himself. "I'll remember, I promise, hyung."

Junmyeon's hands must be smarting, because he switches sides, uses his left to deliver the final three strokes. There's a surprising amount of strength still in the blows, though, enough to have Jongin crying out properly now, uncaring for the fact that someone might here them. A hand comes to cover his mouth and it reassures him, somehow, that his hyung is still in the right sort of mindset to keep them unnoticed.

The closing of the distance between them confirms one thing to Jongin, that this is doing it for Junmyeon as much as it is for him. He can feel the hard line of Junmyeon's cock, the heat of it against his thigh and he wants to squirm, to feel it pressed up against him as they rut at each other.

There are still three left though, until Jongin has properly learned his lesson and can hopefully do something about his cock, the way he's so, so hard and so close to coming, untouched.

"Sixteen," Jongin says, preemptively, and for his cheek, Junmyeon hits him over a particularly sore area of skin, redder than the rest, though most of his ass is already blazing hot.

"Jongin," reprimands Junmyeon. "You were doing so well. I was looking forward to letting you come, helping you come."

And Jongin has to flush at that, the thought of Junmyeon's hands, warm around his cock, jerking him off, thumb sweeping through the pre come that he's already been leaking. It makes his hips push forward in a search for friction, for  _anything_  really, but Junmyeon is talking and, yes, Jongin has to listen this time.

"I think," and he pauses for a second. "Maybe you don't deserve my hand on your cock. God knows you want it. You could want to be good, Jongin, but clearly not enough."

Junmyeon's words have him whining and the seventeenth blow comes as a pleasant surprise, pain on the same level as pleasure at this point. He's so close, Jongin thinks he might actually come if he thinks too hard about it. Junmyeon was planning on jerking him off. Junmyeon might still want to jerk him off. Junmyeon is hard from this, from spanking Jongin and watching him get harder with every blow, seeing as he eventually started waiting for the hits rather than flinching away from them.

He remembers to count.

Jongin smiles against the table top, knows that its the last blow and that, even if Junmyeon leaves him here, pants down and cock hard, exposed in the empty room, he'll still have the memory of it to jerk off to, when Junmyeon is off at some prestigious college. It's wank fodder for months, years even, and as Junmyeon delivers the last spank, Jongin has a full body shiver, feels the warmth spread all over until he's gasping, almost sobbing out, "eighteen."

There are still hands on him, Jongin realises, and as he catches his breath, he hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down, fabric shifting. He almost doesn't look back, but it's Junmyeon, and he wants to see this, Head Boy undone, broken by one misbehaving underclassman.

His cock is hard and red and curves slightly to the right, and Jongin can see the way that Junmyeon is jerking, fast and rough, when he glances over his shoulder. He starts to move, to face Junmyeon, but then the hand returns to the small of his back, pushing him down.

"Stay put," Junmyeon says through gritted teeth, and Jongin doesn't understand until he does, the slick of Junmyeon's pre come smearing onto the hot, red skin of his ass.

It's messy and new and hot and Jongin wants to, needs to, has to bring a hand down to his own cock, pull at it, jerking himself off in time to Junmyeon's strokes. The hand holding him down shifts to grip at his hip and Junmyeon's fingers will be leaving bruises. Jongin knows that he's not going to get anything from the other at this point, just has to hope that he's not left high and dry. The sounds that Junmyeon is making are enough to get him closer in any case, deep moans and breathy sighs that are more and more frequent as he jerks off faster.

"Junmyeon-hyung, can I-"

"Don't come yet," Junmyeon says, cutting Jongin off. "I want to know that you can listen to me. Don't come."

Jongin grabs at the base of his cock, stops himself from coming even though he's so close, and instead focusses on the feeling of the head of Junmyeon's cock slipping over the skin of his ass, almost dipping down to rest between his cheeks, and  _oh_ , Jongin wants it, to push back into the touch. When he does shift his hips, it's in time with one of Junmyeon's thrusts and it's enough to have Junmyeon crying out as he comes, wet and hot over the bare skin of Jongin's ass.

"Fuck," swears Junmyeon and Jongin knows that it's permission, especially by the way that the grip on his hips tightens, Junmyeon riding out the last of his orgasm by rutting at Jongin's ass.

"Hyung," Jongin says, and then he's coming into his own hand, catching most of the mess but knowing that he'll have to check later, clean up. His mind has barely cleared before he feels Junmyeon press a messy kiss to the nape of his neck. Jongin wants to touch him back, see if kissing him on the lips will be as good as he has imagined, but Junmyeon backs away from the touch. Jongin almost takes it personally until he realises that his distasteful expression is the result of the come all over Jongin's hands. Junmyeon has no qualms about wiping the come on his own hands onto the shirttails of Jongin's top, however.

"Fix yourself up," Junmyeon says, tucking his cock back inside his slacks. He looks no worse for the last few minutes and as he unrolls his sleeves, Jongin can see him slipping back into the Head Boy role.

"There are more tissues in the left drawer. I'll expect you in three minutes. And please pay attention to Mrs Choi. Her son will be a senior next year."

Without another word, Junmyeon picks up his blazer and leaves the room and Jongin is left alone, covered in come and wanting to do it over again.


End file.
